Gods
by immafermata
Summary: Crackfic. SVU & CI crossover. Bobby, Alex, Elliot, and Olivia have to find a God who raped and murdered someone. Mild language. Slight BA and EO.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of Law and Order, Law and Order: Criminal Intent, or Law and Order: Special Victims Unit no matter how much I did. All I've got are the plot bunnies.

A/N: So, this was a myth for my English class. We were doing Gods and Goddesses and had to write our own myth about one. Since I'm the L&O freak, this turned into one serious crackfic. XD Enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Bobby Goren and Alex Eames were the God and Goddess of law. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were the God and Goddess of order. These four people were some of the most highly regarded Gods. They stuck together like glue and no one ever got in their way. Eventually Alex and Bobby, and Olivia and Elliot got married. They had a double wedding. Some of the other Gods joked with them and called it the joining of law and order. Bobby and Alex made a police division called the Major Case Squad. Elliot and Olivia made one called the Special Victims Unit.

* * *

Hades, being the ladies man that he was, was with a different woman every night. Most women would be happy to be with a God. However, one girl named Nicole Wallace didn't want to be with him. He found her walking home from work one night. He asked her to come home with him. When she refused he took her forcibly. She screamed, yelled, and bit him in protest. But, Hades would not take no for an answer. He took her to his house and tied her to his bed. He raped her eventually taking her life by strangulation. When he had finished the deed he had realized that he was going to go to jail if anyone ever found out. Hades didn't want that. Being the God that he was, he put magic into Nicole. It made it so the evidence of the rape was gone and the handprints on her neck smaller, to make it look like a human's. He then took her and put her in an alleyway. However, he didn't know that there was a no police squad in town, the Major Case Squad.

* * *

By the time Alex and Bobby got to the crime scene it was already crawling with CSU. Bobby went over to examine the body, he always did. Alex went to go find the person who found the body, to see what they knew. After about half an hour they caught back up with each other.

"I didn't find anything good." Alex told him.

"That's alright, because I did. This girl, Nicole, she was strangled, that is obvious. However, she was tied right above the chest and on her waist. That would suggest that she was beaten or raped. She has no fluids and no other visible wounds. This is quite interesting." Bobby told his partner.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the autopsy." Alex stated.

Bobby stood lost in thought for a moment. Alex knew better than to disturb him while he was thinking so she waited patiently. Soon enough he said, "I have to tell Melinda what I just told you."

* * *

The next day they woke up early and headed to the Medical Examiner, Melinda Warner. When they got there Melinda looked like she had something that she was itching to tell them. Bobby and Alex wondered to themselves what could possibly be so interesting so they followed her quickly to the body.

"You were right about what you said, Bobby. The markings are consistent with being beaten or raped. At fist I was just as awestruck as you were. There were no fluids or other markings; it was strange. When I did the tox screen I found something very interesting. It came up negative for everything, except magic. There was a substantial amount of it in her system. After I managed to take it all out something very interesting happened. If you'll come over here and look…" She pulled down the sheet off of Nicole's head just enough to show the detectives her neck. Alex and Bobby gasped. The hand markings on her neck had gotten to be three times the size they were when they saw them last. "And not only that," Melinda continued on, "She now has fluids and many markings and bruises around her pelvic area."

"I knew it." Bobby said to himself.

"Because there was such a high concentration of magic, that could only mean one thing…" Melinda continued.

"It was a God." Alex and Bobby said at the same time.

"Right."

"We need to call Captain." Bobby stated swiftly.

"I'll do it." Alex said. She took out her cell phone excused herself from the room and pressed speed dial number two. After a moment she said "Hello? Captain Deakins? Yes, hi. We have some developments."

* * *

"Well?" Bobby said as Alex walked back into the room.

"Well, he said that now since this is a rape case it should go to the SVU. I couldn't let this go to them without us doing anything else. So, I convinced him to call Captain Creagan to see if we can keep the case. He said yes..."

The tension Bobby had then went away.

"…Only if we work on it with Liv and Elliot."

Bobby laughed, "That's supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Well, let's just thank Creagan that he's letting us do this. It's not everyday that the SVU and MCS work together on a case." Alex commented.

"Well, this isn't an ordinary case." Bobby retorted.

* * *

The four detectives called each other. They decided that they should go out to eat and talk about the case. When they got to the restaurant Bobby and Alex had the case file with them. They handed it to Elliot and Olivia so that they could see the official reports while they told them about it.

When they were finished explaining everyone was at a loss for words. No one knew where to start.

"So, how should we start? Go ask every God where he was last night?" Elliot joked.

"Sounds like a lotta fun to me. Sooo, Bobby, where were you last night?" Olivia asked him with a huge grin on her face.

"I might ask your partner the same question." Alex said to Olivia in the same joking manner.

After all the laughter subsided Bobby said, "How about you guys go start asking the Gods we know have a lot of… erm… fun with women."

"Bobby and I can go check Nicole's LUDS. We'll also call both Captains." Alex stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia said as they got up and started to say their goodbyes.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had so many Gods to try and find the alibi of.

"Sooo, where are we gonna start?" Olivia asked.

"Haha, well, how about with Zeus, he's a real ladies man." Elliot waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Olivia laughed and hit his arm, "Haha, woah there cowboy, let's go."

* * *

Bobby decided to make the phone call to Deakins and Alex the one to Creagan. When they got back to the bullpen they started to take a look at Nicole's phone records.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." Alex said looking up over a paper.

"Nor here. She didn't make one phone call yesterday or the day before." Bobby added.

"Well, how about we make our way over to her house. Maybe she has some hot God's phone number lying around." Alex joked.

Bobby laughed and grabbed their coats as they headed towards the elevators.

* * *

On the way to Nicole's house Bobby's phone rang.

"Goren. Oh, hello Melinda… really? Great! Okay, thank you." Bobby closed his phone and turned to Alex. "Melinda got a hit with the fluids… it was Hades'. We have to call El and Liv."

* * *

"This is the police, open up!" Without waiting another second Elliot and Bobby kicked the door open simultaneously. Bobby, Elliot, Alex, and Olivia ran in followed by the SWAT team as back up. There were many different voiced yelling "Clear!" But, none the voice of Hades. The four detectives came to the back of the house. Hades was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" Elliot said loudly.

"Sonofabitch." Bobby said.

"Where the hell could he-" Alex started but then Olivia cut her off.

"Wait- what's that?" Olivia stopped mid-sentence looking out the window.

"That looks like-"

"Hades" All four of them said together.

One by one they ran out the door to the moving object.

"Stop police!" Was said a few times but he couldn't slow down.

Elliot, the first out of the door, sprinted as hard as he could. After what seemed like an eternity he finally tackled Hades to the ground. He whipped out his handcuffs but Alex was to quick for him and already had them on him.

"Resisting police arrest." Olivia said.

"Should go down well at the precinct." Bobby added.

"Hades, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Nicole Wallace." Alex stated.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Elliot took over.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one than one will be appointed to you." Olivia finished for him.

"Do you understand these rights as we read them to you?" Bobby said. Hades grunted a yes. Bobby then picked him up by an arm. Elliot grabbed the other and they walked him toward the police car.

* * *

When they finally got to the SVU precinct they immediately put him into interrogation. 'Booking could be done later' they all thought. Because all four of the detectives were so involved with the case all four of them decided to go in with him at once. They all stalked in. Bobby and Elliot both took a chair after offering it to their partners. They swiveled it backwards and sat down across the table from Hades. Olivia and Alex both took a corner and folded their arms. Bobby then took out a picture of Nicole, alive and well. He laid it on the table and slid it across for Hades to see.

"Ever seen this girl?" Bobby had thus begun something that felt was going to be going on for a while.

"No." Hades replied shortly.

"Really? That's interesting, because your sperm was inside of her!" Olivia said curtly.

Hades responded with a glare and a grunt.

"Now then, would you like to change your answer?" Alex said.

After a moment of silence Elliot said, "We can stay here as long as we need to, buddy."

Hades took another quick glance at the picture. "I mighta met her. I've been with so many girls this week it's kinda had to keep 'em straight." He then smirked. "How many girls you with this week?" He nodded to Bobby and Elliot.

Eager to change the subject Olivia said quickly, "So, it's coming up on almost twenty four hours since this girl, Nicole, was killed. Medical Examiner said she died inbetween one and three in the morning. When did she leave your home?"

After a short pause Hades said, "Well, we finished up around twelve. She left to walk home around twelve thirty, but she was alive when she left. I don't know what happened to her. Someone must've gotten to her on the way home."

"You know, we would believe that, however," Bobby took out a picture of the strangulation marks and slammed it down on top of the other picture. "You see these bruises?" His voice was rising with every word. "Before the Medical Examiner took the _magic_ out of Nicole's body these were the size of a humans. Now, they're the size of a God's. The magic also hid the _fluids_ found."

The room was quiet for a moment and then Alex said in a loud voice, "You wanna change your story now?"

Hades didn't say or do anything. He just sat there.

Elliot then thought of a way to provoke him. He then said in a loud voice, "What? Common, tell us what happened. You wanted a little action, so you picked up this poor little girl off the street. You thought she would like it, enjoy it even. Because, after all, you're Hades. But, she didn't. She yelled and screamed and flailed around. So, you had to tie her down. Then, then you were done with her you couldn't have her tell anyone what you did to her. So you strangled her! Then, to cover it up you put a little magic in her, make it look like a human did it. Then you dumped her in an alleyway. Never to see or hear from again. Well, guess what?! Your little rendezvous came back to bite you in the ass!"

At that Hades stood up and started screaming. "Yeah! So what if I did it?! That bitch deserved it! She couldn't stop _screaming._ I had to shut her up for good!" With that he sat back down breathing heavily. "I want a lawyer now."

"Gladly, you're gonna need it." Alex retorted.

The four detectives walked out of interrogation to find their two Captains and Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak standing behind the one-way glass. Creagan and Deakins offered their congratulations.

"This is going to be an easy trial." Casey said to them, "Thanks."

* * *

Casey was sitting at her desk talking to the four detectives about her case when someone handed her a blue folded piece of paper.

Knowing that it was something from the defense ADA Alex said, "Oh great, what's that?"

Casey sighed and said "Nothing good." as she opened it. She skimmed over the paper. She looked up disgusted. "It's a motion to drop all charges on the count that he is a God." She stood up, "I'll be back soon." She grabbed her briefcase and started off towards the judge's office.

* * *

"This is a ridiculous claim!" Casey started the argument to the judge. "Just because he is a _God_ he is above the law?"

"He is a very well known, respected God, your honor, he should not be tried." The defense attorney argued.

"Just because he is a God doesn't mean that he can't do anything wrong. He will be tried by a jury of his peers, which are Gods and Goddesses, nothing is wrong with this." Casey was near frantic.

"I'm inclined to agree with Miss Novak. Motion is denied." The judge stated.

* * *

"Docket number 2437 People v. Hades. Rape in the second degree and murder in the second degree." The bailiff said to start the arraignment.

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty." Hades replied.

"Your thoughts on bail, Miss Novak." The judge stated.

"The people request remand your honor. The defendant is at flight risk. Even if he isn't what is to say that he won't do something like this again. We all know how much of a… womanizer he is-"

"All speculation!" The defense ADA argued.

"The defendant is remanded until his trial. Next case." The just said.

* * *

The trail was going well. Alex, Bobby, Olivia, and Elliot were there for every part of it. They wanted to make sure that Hades went away for twenty-five to life. All of the witnesses had just the right thing to say. All the evidence was bullet proof. Hades was defiantly going away for good.

"Have you reached your verdict?" The judge asked a jury member.

"We have your honor. We find the defendant guilty of all charges." The juror stated.

Hades then completely lost it. He began to pummel towards the four detectives and Casey Novak, who they were sitting behind. "You five! You five are in for some serious trouble! I'm going to kill each and every one of you with my bare hands! You haven't seen the last of me!" The bailiff was already hauling him out of the courtroom.

"Well, that was invigorating." Casey said with a smile.

"I need a drink, anyone up for one?" Elliot suggested.

Variations of "Yes, defiantly" were said. And they left.

* * *

Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Alex Eames, and Bobby Goren were to be idolized throughout the centuries. They were the best detectives that ever were. They were so modest that they could never thank themselves, only the people that helped them. Jimmy Deakins, Ron Carver, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek, Don Creagan, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, John Munch, Casey Novak, Alex Cabot, Melinda Warner, George Huang, Jack McCoy, Anita Van Buren, Ed Green, Nina Cassidy, Connie Rubirosa, and Arthur Branch.

They were so looked up upon that humans eventually made up stories about the wonderful things they did. They then turned into plays, and then movies, and then TV shows. They called them Law and Order. That is where forever they will be held near and dear to our hearts.


End file.
